To Save A Life
by Master S Girl 112
Summary: Aelita and Odd are the only ones left. They have to save the others and the world after Xana successfuly destroys the world into destruction. Can Odd and Aelita save thier friends and Earth? Or is everything lost forever?
1. The Nightmares

To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, just the OC characters. **

Chapter 1: The Nightmares

The sky was alight in blood red. Life was difficult after Xana had successfully took over the world. The old abandoned factory served as the shelter for two teens. One was a boy, with cone-shaped hair and purple in it's middle. The other, was a younger girl with pink-colored hair. The boy, Odd, was leaning upon a green holomap while the girl, Aelita was sitting before the computer chair typing furiously.

"When Lyoko reprograms, will it bring 'em back?" Odd asked

"I'm unsure Odd." Aelita said, not let her eyes leave the computer screen.

Odd lowered his head. Aelita said something that brought his attention to her. "Due to the significant damage the Supercomputer suffered from Xana, we are unable to be in our upgraded forms." Aelita then turned to Odd.

"So you mean, we have to be in our original Lyoko forms were we get there?" Odd asked.

"Yes. Xana destroyed the program I made that had our upgraded forms." Aelita's eyes then glowed with determination.

Odd frowned. He liked his new feline form. But ol' Xana had ruined that program, unless Aelita can recover it, which may take months…..

"We must go to Lyoko Odd." Aelita said getting up from the chair followed closely by the purple clad boy. They each stepped into a scanner, facing each other, until their doors closed, scanned and virtualized the two into desert sector.

It felt like a flashback. With Odd and Aelita being forced to wear their old forms. "You know, I really missed this form." Odd said with a chuckle. Aelita smiled. "I missed mine too Odd. But right now, we must focus on the Tower over there." Aelita pointed and Odd turned around to see the Tower she was pointing to. It's glow was a mild blue, no monsters anywhere on the horizon. "All clear ready?" Odd asked. Aelita looked at him and nodded. "Ready." And the two ran off to the Tower. The Tower was further than expected, and it looked so close to the two lone warriors.

After a quite a long while, Odd got tired of running on two legs and continued to run on all fours. The Cat Run was one of Odd's various moves, for as it allowed him to easily sidestep anything, but he behaves more animal-like, making him almost always the first to fall into the traps of Xana.

Aelita saw Odd's change of running and decided to do the same in the air, but then she quickly remembered that her old form didn't have the flight ability. So she just kept running, she was tired, but she couldn't stop now.

The two finally got to the Tower. Aelita entered it and Odd stood guard. As Aelita began her work, she was heavily thinking about why Xana wasn't attacking them yet. She shook her head to clear from the thought and quickly went back to her work.

Outside the Tower, Odd had his head resting on his paws and watched the desert plateau with a lazy expression. He opened one eye to see the Overboard materialize next to him. Aelita exited the Tower and smiled at Odd.

"We need to head to Sector 5 to collect some data. Then we'll head for a replika that has some information on how to truly beat Xana." Aelita saw as Odd quickly hopped onto the Overboard. "May my fair and beautiful princess be willing to ride with me on my humble… board?" Odd asked like a gentleman. Aelita gave a slight blush and hopped onto the Overboard, tightly holding onto Odd's waist as they traveled to Sector 5 by going the "long way" since Jeremy wasn't there to enter the code SICLIO. Now hovering over the Digital Sea, Odd slowed the Overboard's speed down a little. "Careful Odd." Aelita said cautiously. Odd gave a nod of his head. They hardly ever use the Sector's edges to go there or travel in the way they're traveling now that they've made a program to send them directly there. But, Jeremy is no longer there to do those things….

A giant ball than appeared within the horizon. "Sector 5 ho!" Odd said cheerfully. Aelita however didn't laugh, she was busy thinking about how these things were gonna go with the data she sent from the Tower to the interface.

The Overboard went through the tunnel and the main room of Sector 5 was within sight. Odd dropped Aelita off, looking around for any Flying Mantas that maybe popping out of the data-like walls. "Aelita, I'm gonna do a few laps around the place if that's ok with you." Odd addressed. Aelita turned her attention to Odd. "Ok, but be careful you here?" Aelita said motherly. Odd just did boxing punches in the air. "Ok. I'll circle around here to make sure no Xana activity happens." And with that final statement, Odd raved up the Overboard and left before Aelita could say anymore.

As Odd was on patrol, his mind went straight to the thought of how Xana was just suddenly quiet. _'When will he attack?' _Odd's said in his mind. _' I just don't get it? Sure he was successful in destroying all of the world but…. Xana wasn't successful with killing me and Aelita. Sure Aelita's Xana's key to killin' Mr. Franz Hopper, but, why kill Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi, but not me? Why Kiwi had to go down too?' _

Odd was in deep thought that when Aelita called him, he snapped back to reality. "Odd, the program is done. We can go back to the factory. And then we can continue business tomorrow." Odd nodded. "Get ready Princess. This is gonna hurt!" Odd said, raising his right arm and preparing to fire a Laser Arrow. Aelita generated an Energy Field and had it ready to aim at Odd. "On three we devirtualize each other." Aelita told Odd who once again nodded to her command. "One, two, three!" Odd's Laser Arrow made contact with Aelita's chest and her Energy Field hit Odd in his chest. Before either could hit the ground, their virtual skeletons disappeared.

They both emerged form the same scanners they were in form when they started. "Let's go to bed Princess. Odd said, looking straight into Aelita's tired eyes. She smiled and they both headed for the lab, where their makeshift beds were waiting for them. Kadic Academy was destroyed when Xana attacked, killing everyone. The Lyoko Warriors were lucky to have survived but Xana had to kill the three out of five. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi faded out the screen and only Odd and Aelita still stood with serious looks in their eyes.

'_Aelita… Aelita…..' _A voice echoed to Aelita who was asleep on the lush green grass.

She looked to see the voice's owner, to see it was Jeremy's.

"Jeremy!" Aelita cried, tears of joy filled her eyes as ran to young boy. They both shared a romantic hug before Jeremy whispered something unusual in her ear. _'I've waited so long for this day to turn you in to Xana.' _Aelita gasped and pulled away, to see Jeremy's eyes turn into the Xana symbol. Ulrich's two katana swords were nearly inches away from cutting her neck in half. And Yumi came out of the shadows. _'We want you to join us Aelita.' _Yumi said with a grin. A grin that exposed pure white fangs.

Aelita screamed, she was afraid. But she couldn't run with Ulrich's swords near her neck. And Ulrich was about to slice her head when a arrowhead hit his leg, making him drop his swords and turn to see his attacker. It was Odd who was with a blank expression on his face. He turned to Aelita and aimed it at her. _I'm sorry my friend.' _Odd said and fired at her.

Aelita woke up screaming and awakened a sleeping Odd. "Aelita? What's wrong?" Odd asked, putting an arm on her back. "I…I..I had a dream. About Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi. They weren't the same. They were possessed by Xana and was attacking me. And then you came, but you shot me with a Laser Arrow and that's what happened…." Aelita was shaken.

"The good thing is that was just a dream, the bad thing is that it had our friends being used for evil." Odd said with a smile. Aelita wiped the small tear and smiled. "Thank you Odd." she said and gave the boy a loving hug. Odd of course, blushed. Odd then took a glance at the small alarm clock and with it's working ability, it read 8:20 a.m. "it's Tuesday Princess." Odd said. Aelita nodded. "Let's continue with what we left off shall we Odd?" Aelita asked.

**A/N: Well folks, that's chapter 1. I hope you all liked it. I'm gonna try uploading chapter 2 soon so hold on. And feel free to give off some ideas in your reviews. **


	2. Unexplained Attacks

**Well people, this is chapter 2. I just want to thank Ares-A for being my first reviewer for this story. And to those who favorite this story also. You guys are amazing! =D**

Chapter 2: Unexplained Attacks

Aelita couldn't get that horrid dream out of her mind. When Xana attacked the world, he changed into some purplish-black tornado and made the world look like Crisis City form that Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 video game. She shook her head and kept her running pace with Odd in the maze of Sector 5. He stopped and took in the amazing view of Sector 5's main room.

He smiled at Aelita who was in deep thought and she didn't notice his smile until the last minute. Aelita went to interface to put her program into action. "If this could bring them back, I would shed more tears than a waterfall." Aelita told Odd, who was obliviously not paying attention. A 'START' button than appeared and Aelita pressed it. But the interface just fuzzed up in a blurry mess. Aelita screamed and the interface was just about to blow up before Odd pulled Aelita away in time.

"Princess! Are you ok?" Odd said, atop of Aelita.

Aelita nodded her head. "Yes Odd. I'm fine, thank you." Aelita smiled and Odd did so too before rolling off her and sat down in a cat-like manner.

"The interface went buggy. But luckily, I sent what we needed into the Supercomputer's memory. And we might need to use the Skid. To go to a new replika.

Odd looked up at the pink-headed elfin girl. "I thought we got rid of all of those." he said in a confused tone.

"Well, since Xana's back, he gained power to create one more replika. This one is not a replika of the forest, ice, mountain, desert, or Sector 5. It's a replika of something even more." Aelita said, her eyes filling with determination.

Odd just tilted his head and if you could see it, there was a big question mark above his head. "So… We have to use the Skid again?" Odd asked.

Aelita solemnly nodded her head in agreement.

Before Odd could say more Aelita was running to the direction of the Skid's garage. "Woah! Aelita wait for me!" Odd called running on all fours after her.

He caught up to her just in time to catch the Skid garage's elevator. _'This didn't make any sense. 'Why in the world would me and Odd have to go to a darn replika if we had to upgrade a program. Anymore Xana?' _Aelita said angrily in her mind. She took a look at Odd who was messing with his 'fingers'. Aelita just sighed. And Odd, well, just kept messing with his 'fingers'.

They finally reached the top and they quickly got on their transporter spots. Odd raised an eyebrow. "Hey Aelita, how can we Energize if there's nobody to Energize us?" Odd put a giant purple paw on his waist.

Aelita smiled. "I made a self-energize program Odd."

"Oh…." Odd said, a feeling of being dumbfounded filling his features.

The program then energized the two onto the Skid. It felt very weird being on the Skid in their original forms, but hey, they gotta get used to it until the program with their new forms comes back.

Aelita did about the controls to make the Skid leave the docking area, and proceeded to have the Skid dive into the Digital Sea. Once there, Odd couldn't help but comment about how there were no monsters anywhere. "This is definitely many kinds of unexplained attacks." Aelita said, curiosity in her tone of voice. "Well princess I gotta say I kinda like Xana's sudden stop of attacking. I guess he got tired after he destroyed the world so he's restin' on his bed, drinking hot coffee." Odd joked.

Aelita could be heard laughing through the Skid's intercom. "I made you laugh huh Princess?" Odd asked.

"Yes Odd." Aelita said, calming down. She smiled when she saw the replika's large spherical shape.

"Ok Odd, we're here. Ready?" Aelita asked.

"Yep to that Princess!" Odd cheerfully said.

Aeita activated the replica's key, opening it to reveal that they were in an exact replika of Earth?

"Huh?" Aelita said, terribly confused.

Odd had an eyebrow raised. He was just as confused.

"Ummm Princess… Is Earth supposed to be the replika?" Odd asked.

Aelita didn't answer. She was busy trying to dock the Skid to a Light Tower. "Uhmmm." Aelita was lost for words. It was possibly one of Xana's traps. Making them come to Earth with the Skid.

Aelita just gave an angry grrr and pressed the button that sent both her and Odd out of the Skid.

"Odd, we're going to find a supercomputer and we're getting outta here. Cuz I don't like the looks of this new 'replika'.

Odd gave a nod of head before looking down at his appeal.

He looked just like his original form, and no changes were to it, even Aelita's outfit was the original, with no changes to it.

If really was an attack why were there some unexplained things?…

As the two an down the destroyed road, somewhere atop of a ruined skyscraper was three silhouettes of familiar figures. They were to believed to be killed or were they really?

**A cliffhanger I made. So I hope you all liked chapter 2. Chapter three tomorrow. I know this chapter is shorter than the first but hey you'll get to read longer chapters when we get deeper in the story. **


	3. When You Thought They're Lost Forever

**Well here's chapter 3 everybody. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 3: When You Thought They're Lost Forever….

The tallest silhouette stepped forward on the skyscraper's edge, grinning a grin that exposed it's fangs. A black cloud was quickly heading up the skyscraper and in an instant, it was standing floating next to the silhouette's left.

" _You two," _The cloud began. _"You two, will need to stop Aelita and Odd from finding that Supercomputer." _The cloud then turned it's attention to a glasses -wearing boy who's hair could use a little combing.

"_Jeremy, I want you to come with me. Only Ulrich and Yumi will be the ones fighting Aelita and Odd." _The cloud seemed to chuckle.

"But Xana, I'm perfectly capable to-"

"_Don't you DARE say you're capable to fight them! When you wasn't my slave you couldn't even fight a Kankrelat. the reason I possessed you three is because I wanted to spare you for my evil. Odd would had been one if he hadn't escaped, leaving Aelita to be alone, but who gives a damn?" _Xana yelled.

Yumi and Ulrich could be heard giggling in the background. Jeremy gave an angry look to them.

It only made them laugh harder.

Aelita and Odd had by now, found some kind of old boxing warehouse, were they saw a bright light shining. They deemed it suspicious.

"I believe the Supercomputer's in there." Aelita said.

Odd nodded and they quickly hurried to the front doors and when they were about to enter, when out of nowhere, two familiar fans whirred between the two.

Aelita and Odd turned around in complete shock of who they saw.

Yumi.

"Y-Yumi?" Aelita and Odd said simultaneously.

They were happy to see the sight of their friend which quickly changed to fear when they saw her. She was in her upgraded form which, instead of all red. It was all jet black. The various original designs were a blinding white and her fans were purplish-black in color.

"I believe that you thought I and Ulrich, and Jeremy, were dead right?" Yumi said, twirling a fan absentmindedly.

Aelita and Odd shook their heads, seriousness in their eyes.

"Well, me and the boys thought we were gonna die when, Xana possessed us and into his tornado we went. We thought we would never see you guys again. Is any of this confusing you?" Yumi asked.

Aelita and Odd shook their heads no.

"Good. Because, Ulrich wants to say hi." Yumi smiled and Ulrich jumped up from the sky, next to her.

Ulrich too was different. Instead of his yellow and brown upgraded apparel, it was blood red with jet black were all the brown had been. His headband was black with a red Xana symbol in place of the old picture. Even his swords glowed in evil bloody red. His face was dirty with evil.

"Princess, Stupidhair, you missed ol' reliable Ulrich?" he asked with a smirk.

Odd was very offended. "Stupidhair?"

Aelita put an caring hand on Odd's shoulder. "Don't start Odd. It's only going to get worse. Besides he's controlled by Xana." Aelita said calmly. Odd gave an angry grrrr before letting his anger go. "Where's Jeremy?" Aelita asked, curiosity filling her features.

Ulrich's smirk, turned into a twisted grin. "Xana says he's to useless to fight. So he made him stay behind with him." yumi laughed evilly.

Aelita gave a grrr of frustration. Odd raised an eyebrow. He wasn't surprised since Jeremy WAS useless on Lyoko.

"So, are you two gonna fight us are what?" Yumi said, all her patience was dried.

Aelita and Odd answered by giving off a volley of Energy Fields and Laser Arrows. Yumi and Ulrich dogged the attacks in very overly flashy cartwheels and back flips.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, firing three arrows at Yumi. Yumi saw these arrows being fired at her and she raised her fans, successfully blocking all three.

"You thought that was enough to take me down Odd?" Yumi said, grinning a grin that exposed pure white fangs.

Ulrich supersprinted over to Aelita and enclosed his swords just inches from her neck.

Aelita's nightmare was gonna be for real?

"_No you two useless children! Don't kill her yet! Odd still must be a member of our 'gang' before you dare get at her. Now you two, retreat and head back to the Digital Sea. And prepare to here further orders." _Xana's voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Aelita and Odd were shocked to hear it, but Yumi and Ulrich weren't.

Ulrich sheathed his swords and Yumi put away her fans, their vehicles materializing in front of them. They got on them and rode off with out haste.

Aelita and Odd were very confused about this. In fact they were confused about everything. The Earth-like replika, the thought of Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy being gone forever, Xana destroying the world.

Nothing makes any sense.

"_You two. We will. Next time. You both. Will. Die" _Xana's voice echoed to Aelita and Odd. Ending his threat with a hardy evil laugh.

Back at the factory, Aelita had her head in her hands. Odd did the same. "When you thought they were dead…." Odd said shaking his head in the form of no. Aelita nodded her head in agreement.

"We can't Xana get away this this!" Aelita screamed.

Odd looked up at the pink-haired girl. Her words ringed in his ears like a cowbell. "I understand Aelita, but we can't just save them like in a second. Remember how long it took too free William? That's how long it may take to free Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy. Maybe even longer then that…." Odd said solemnly.

Aelita turned to him. Tears were filling her eyes so much, Odd stood up and gave her a caring hug.

"We'll save 'em. And the world." Odd said pulling from the hug and smiling at her. "I promise."

Aelita smiled.

"_How could you two disobey my orders when I specifically told you DON'T kill her until Odd becomes one of you! Once Odd comes to the 'Dark Side', she'll be ALL alone and none of you Lyoko warriors would be there to protect her!" _Xana yelled, furious at what Ulrich and Yumi nearly did at the fight earlier.

It was now Jeremy's turn to giggle at them. He was on his laptop. Making a program Xana told him to make. _"Now, both of you, BACK TO YOUR CHAMBERS!" _Xana furiously yelled.

Ulrich and Yumi scurried off to their chambers and weren't since. Xana sighed. He was never this angry before. He got rid of all his monsters because they were 'useless' and now he has nothing except:

A useless glasses-wearing boy

A Japanese 15 year old

And a boy who seemed to be the master of the Pencak Silat fighting art.

Can things get any worse for Xana?


	4. Electric Shock

**Well everyone I gotta tell ya, I nearly didn't want to type up this chapter today because I was so tired. But I typed it up anyways. So, onward to the reading of the fourth chapter shall we? Oh, and be expecting to see another fic from me I don't know when I'll upload it, but I'll make one. Sigh, I have too many unfinished fics that I have to write! Anyways here's chapter 4. **

Chapter 4: Electric Shock

The Supercomputer beeped, awakening Aelita and Odd from their slumber. "What's the damage?" Odd asked.

"Desert. We're seeing and attack that's affecting all electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, and radios, ect." Aelita said, quickly typing away as brought up the self virtualization process program.

The went through the set of ladders in the floor below that led to the scanner room. The two went into a scanner, got virtualized and was sent into the forest sector. The Overboard was waiting for them.

"After you Princess." Odd bowed.

Aelita took kindly and stepped on the vehicle. Odd jumped on it rather roughly, that he nearly fell off, luckily for him, Aelita caught him.

"Thank you Princess. Shall we go?" Odd asked, looking straight ahead.

Aelita nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Odd grinned and the Overboard started down the forest's path with lighting speed.

For the truth, missions are always easy when Xana leaves the two alone. Odd was just about to tell Aelita something when a sharp red-glowing blade was thrown from just behind them, and got embedded into a tree's bark.

"Woah what?" Odd said turning around.

Aelita was gasping when she saw who it was.

A Xana-possessed Ulrich leaning against the Overbike.

"Ulrich?" Aelita cried out.

Odd turned the Overboard around and had it to a halt. Gritting his teeth in anger of his possessed friend who nearly sliced his head off clean.

Ulrich was still leaning on his Overbike, sharpening his other sword absentmindedly. He then took the other sword and threw it towards Aelita who quickly used her Energy Fields as a shield of defense. It worked for as the thrown sword bounced harmlessly onto the ground.

"Ulrich, come on! What are you doing?" Odd yelled. Aelita looked at her cone-shaped haired friend.

Ulrich then, hoped onto his bike, and rode into Odd and Aelita's direction, snatching his sword from the ground and taking his other sword out of the tree's bark. He didn't turn around to face them again he just kept riding in the direction of the Tower that was down the path.

Aelita hopped onto the Overboard with Odd and they gave pursuit. Ulrich looked back to see the two following him. He smiled. The plan was working. "What is he doing?" Odd asked. Aelita had that same question in her mind until, she had a flash back of her dream. Yumi and Ulrich and Jeremy circling her, then Odd comes in to save her, but fires at her instead. She let a quiet gasp escape her lips.

Ulrich was now inches from the Tower when he suddenly started to circle the Tower. Odd did the same. It was making no sense what Ulrich was doing when Aelita finally realized what was going on.

"Odd! He's staling us! He's wasting our time so we don't deactivate the Tower! Ulrich's messing around with us!" Aelita shouted.

Odd's eyes widened. Instead of words, he fired a Laser Arrow at Ulrich who amazingly used one of his swords to deflect the small and powerful arrowhead. He then dove the Overboard downward, dropping Aelita off in front of the Tower. But before she could enter it, Ulrich threw his sword down in front of her. Aelita attempted to remove the weapon but it only gave her a high voltage shock.

Odd watched in horror as his only non-possessed friend was getting violently shocked from just touching the handle of Ulrich's sword. Aelita had let go of the weapon and fell to her knees. She was severely weak from the shock. But she had to enter the Tower, but she can't if Ulrich's sword is going to be a barricade.

Odd looked at Aelita, who was on her knees looking at the Tower she couldn't enter. She knew that another attempt to remove Ulrich's sword out of the way, she would lose all the remaining life points she's got.

Odd stopped circling the Tower and flew the Overboard down to where Aelita was. He put a large, purple paw on her back. She looked up at him weakly. He smiled at her and ran to where the sword was. Odd gripped the sword with both paws and as it shocked him, he took the sword out of the ground and threw it into the Digital Sea.

Ulrich's eyes widened as he saw his precious sword fall into the sea. A bright white light column signaled the weapons devirtualization.

"NO!" Ulrich yelled and the Overbike landed to the ground. He supersprinted over the ledge and looked at the peaceful looking sea.

Ulrich growled and gave a frustrated yell. He proceeded to supersprint over to Odd, and tackled him to the ground. Aelita had finally gained her strength and briefly watched as the boys had an hand-to-hand fist fight.

She rushed over to the Tower and the Tower's floor glowed a whitish-blue color. She floated all the way to another whitish-blue floor and pressed her hand on the Tower's interface. Her name read 'AELITA' then it read 'CODE LYOKO'

Outside the boys were still fighting. And Ulrich stopped to see the Tower had changed from it's blood red glow, to it's calm bluish color.

Odd socked Ulrich in the mouth as he was distracted, tossing Ulrich roughly to the ground next to his Overbike.

He quickly recovered and as soon as Aelita exited the Tower she could tell the fight was just as bad as when Ulrich's sword shocked her and Odd. Odd rolled onto his paws and took a four-legged stance, growling angrily.

Aelita stood next to him, her arms crossed to her chest, seriousness written all over her face.

Ulrich strained as he tried to stand up, groaning and growling and mumbling under his breath. He slowly got on his Overbike and turned to Aelita and Odd. His face was a mix of furious, ashamed, and embarrassed.

"I'll be back! And this time, I'll make sure you fail and never succeed!" And with that, Ulrich zoomed off, angrily yelling and muttering to himself as he disappeared. Odd sat down in a cat-like position., as Aelita stretched. "We better hope that Ulrich comes back with four swords instead of two."

Odd joked. Aelita chuckled and playfully ruffled Odd's cone-shaped hair. He smirked from the petting. "You're right Odd. But we gotta be careful. Ulrich and Yumi, the two who we mainly fight aren't the same." Aelita finished her playful petting and walked across from Odd, generating a Energy Field from her left hand.

Odd understood Aelita's body language and prepared a Laser Arrow.

At the count of three they fired, devurtualizing each other.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. Don't forget that you guys can give out ideas, and point out where things need to be ironed out. Anyways chapter 5's next. **


	5. Taken

**My god this story is just flowing! I'm sure glad I made a story I can truly finish making! Sigh, so in the last chapter we see Ulrich angry that he lost and says that he'll be back and this time he makes sure they fail? Well, you guys have to read this chapter to find out what Ulrich has up his sleeve. **

Chapter 5: Taken

In the lab, the two couldn't get Ulrich's words out of their minds.

"_I'll be back! And this time, I'll make sure you fail and never succeed!" _

Those words were powerful in a way that would break your heart if you were friends with someone who was taken from you and was being used to fight you. And, they don't realize they're hurting you….

Rest, that's all our two heroes needed. Rest.

When Aelita got into her makeshift bed next to Odd who was out like a light in 5 minutes, she allowed one last thought enter her mind.

'_I'll never let Xana take you guys away from me. Especially you Odd.'_

Aelita then closed her eyes.

In the Ice Sector, Ulrich was riding his Overbike. Amazingly, he was still yelling and muttering to himself about his close attempt on making Aelita and Odd his captives from earlier.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ulrich yelled. "I can't take losing anymore!"

"Why?" a familiar voice asked the brown haired boy.

By the corner of Ulrich's eye he saw Yumi on her Overwing. She flew the hovering scooter next to Ulrich's left.

He growled and turned his head to her. His eyes were blood red. "I nearly had them! All I needed to do was to have them thrown into the Digital Sea but…. That stupid-haired cat had to use all his strength to remove my sword and into the sea!" Ulrich was awfully upset at this.

"Well, don't feel bad Ulrich, look at the bright side. At least Xana allowed us to make our own attack for them to come and try to deactivate the Tower." Yumi grinned at the boy who slowed his vehicle to a sudden stop.

Ulrich's mouth flapped open. "Are you serious?"

Yumi nodded her head in agreement.

Ulrich's expression changed into a wide fanged grin. "I know a good attack that will get them to our side." He gave an evil laugh.

Back on Earth, Aelita was sweating in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. And this nightmare seemed to be the continued part from her first dream.

It was Odd who was with a blank expression on his face. He turned to Aelita and aimed it at her. '_I'm sorry my friend.' _Odd said and fired. It shot Aelita clean in her heart. Her body fell to the woodland floor.

The blank expression on Odd's face never changed. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy all looking at him. His original suit had changed into his upgraded form. It had changed into something rather frightening. His upgraded outfit had been changed from the familiar purple color to a blindingly bright white. Parts of his armor and the stripes on his body had all been colored a dark, blood red. And in the center of his chest, in place of the normal small sized picture of Kiwi peeing, was a same sized image of a black eye of Xana.

He looked down at Aelita's now dead body and opened his mouth to speak. _'I'm terribly sorry my friend.' _Odd said. He then looked at a dark figure that stood two feet taller then him. It gave a fanged grin at him, but Odd stayed expressionless. The figure then took Aelita's body and turned her into….

Aelita woke up and screamed once again. Only this time, Odd wasn't there to be awoken by her screaming.

"Odd?" Aelita said, trembling.

Odd was in fact, on the first floor of the factory. He had a nightmare of his own. But it was a ridiculous dream. Ever since 4:30 a.m. Odd was on the top floor thinking. He heard the elevator rise to bring a young and panicked pink-headed girl.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Odd asked as the girl buried her head into chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's the dream, I can't take it anymore! This time, it was continuing from when you shot me with a Laser Arrow. You had killed me and you was apologizing to my corpse and your face was expressionless the entire time!" Aelita continued to sob.

Odd's eyes widened. In his mind, Aelita's dreams are at least 99% true to being reality. Yumi and Ulrich and Jeremy are possessed by Xana and Aelita keeps seeing Odd as one of them which can be true too.

Odd wrapped Aelita's body into his arms and allowed her to cry all what she needed to cry out in his chest. "It's going to be okay Aelita. If I do get possessed by Xana also, I'll try my best to fight the urge of attacking you." Odd said and he put his head on Aelita's shoulder.

After a good 5 minutes of crying, Aelita calmed down enough to speak. They both got up and went down to lab, just in time to see an activated Tower.

Aelita ran to the Supercomputer and saw the Tower was in the Mountain Sector.

The two went into the scanners and got virtualized into Lyoko where they were on a natural bridge made by the Mountain Sector's terrain. The Overboard materialized and Odd and Aelita were about to head for the Tower to see it wasn't activated.

"The Tower's not glowing?' Odd pointed out. Aelita's face had confusion written all over it.

"But why?" Aelita asked.

"Because it was to lure you two losers over here so we can have you in our grasp." Yumi's voice said from behind, making Aelita and Odd stiffen in fear.

Ulrich arrived in front of them. His Overbike's one and only tire smoking intensely.

Yumi hopped off her Overwing and twirled a fan absentmindedly.

Ulrich hopped off his Overbike, drawing his two swords and jabbed them both into the ground, making the rock crack as the red blade glowed intensely.

Odd raised his arm, wanting to fire a Laser Arrow as he was growling deep in his throat.

Odd and Aelita was on the Overboard with nowhere to go.

"Nuh-uh-ah Odd, no fighting!" Yumi teased. Giving a crackly laugh.

"Good one Yumi." Ulrich said put his hands on his hips.

Odd only growled louder. But he lower his arm. Yumi praising his action.

"There's a good boy! Now, where do I begin?" Yumi said, putting a finger under her chin.

"I believe we should tell them the reason we lured them here?" Ulrich said, taking a knee.

"Oh yes! Ulrich you are absolutely right!" Yumi put her finger down and started to speak.

"The reason you guys are lured here is because you guys are now prisoner to us." Yumi smiled.

"_Welcome to the dark side Odd." _Xana's voice echoed and a specter came out of nowhere, possessing Odd. Aelita fell of the Overboard as Yumi and Ulrich watched with twisted, fang-exposing grins.

Aelita watched in horror as Odd yelled in pain. Yumi grabbed the pink-haired elf and kept her close to her chest.

"NO ODD!" Aelita had heavy tears down her face as Odd fell limply on the Overboard.

When the black smoke cleared, Odd was in his upgraded form. But it wasn't purple as it always was. Instead, he looked just like what Aelita saw him as in her continued part of her dream.

His upgraded outfit was a blindingly bright white. The various parts of his armor and the stripes on his body had all been colored a dark, blood red. And in the center of his chest, in place of the normal small sized picture of Kiwi peeing, was a same sized image of a black eye of Xana.

"A-Aelita…" Odd said weakly. Yumi had let go of Aelita, allowing her to get to the freshly possessed boy. Aelita took a knee and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. His pupils were very tiny like Ulrich and Yumi's eyes. But, Odd's eyes were all black with white pupils.

The boy hugged Aelita for as he was trembling with fear at his new appearance.

Ulrich stood up and took his swords out of the ground. The eye of Xana on his headband glowing blood red.

Yumi's eye of Xana on her forehead glowed a blood red also. And lastly, Odd's eye of Xana glowed a blood red.

"_Ulrich! Yumi! Return to me immediately! Odd, you can stay in a Tower. I only possessed you so you can't protect Aelita!" _Xana laughed at the last part. Yumi and Ulrich had gotten on their vehicles and drove away. Odd and Aelita still kept hugging each other and Xana continued to talk to them.

"_Aelita….. Remember when Jeremy first met you and when he was working on your materialization program you two talked through the computer?" _Xana asked Aelita.

"Yes." Aelita said as Odd put his head on her chest.

"_Well, Odd is taking your place. You're like Jeremy and Odd's going to be you." _Xana chuckled.

"Ok then." Aelita said looking up to the sky angrily.

She then looked at Odd, who weakly looked at her. "Odd devirtualize me. You need to rest up in the Tower over there." Odd did what he was told and he fired a Laser Arrow at Aelita.

Her virtual skeleton disappeared. And she gripped her chest in pain.

Odd weakly piloted the Overboard to the Tower and her entered it. He laid down in the center of the Tower's blue floor. His head rested on his now blood red colored paws.

Aelita rusted to the Supercomputer and brought up a screen, which had Odd on the Tower's blue floor asleep.

She smiled, glad that Odd wasn't completely possessed. She went to her makeshift bed and watched as Odd was sleeping peacefully in the Tower.

Aelita crossed her fingers. Hopefully, Odd can stay this way so she can at least keep her friend….

**So everybody I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Little cliffhanger I made. Will Odd stay neutral or will he be possessed as bad as Ulrich and Yumi? Well, you'll find out in chapter 6! Oh and, be in mind for any new characters who may appear soon…. **


	6. The Newcomers

**I couldn't really sleep good this night, ideas for this next chapter was just swarming my mind that I had to write them down. Anyways, my OC's are going to appear now. Let's see what you think of them. Now, let's read chapter 6.**

Chapter 6: The Newcomers

Aelita slowly opened her eyes. Her sleep was little bit restless. She got up and went to the Supercomputer, and opened a window which had Odd asleep on the center of the Tower's floor. Aelita smiled, but her smile turned into a surprised look for as Odd's hair was no longer blonde with purple, it turned into a blinding white with red in place of the purple spot.

"His hair changed?" Aelita said, confused. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was imagination, but it literally changed color.

Outside the factory's bridge there was a tall white 16 year old white girl with red hair that went to her mid-back. Her t-shirt was dark green and her jeans were orange with rips and openings on it. Her shoes were red and white sneakers. The other girl next to her, was a 16 year old African-American . She had brown braided hair and wore a bright yellow dress with all red shoes.

"Let's see what we can find in here." The red haired girl said walking across the bridge.

"Hold on, wait a minute Grace!" the brown haired called to her red haired friend.

Grace turned around to her friend.

"What is it Cherry?" Grace asked, rolling her eyes at her slow-to-think friend.

Cherry put her hand on Grace's shoulder. "Just look at how dangerous that factory looks!" Cherry pointed to the long cables that hanged loosely near a destroyed staircase.

"It looks safe." Grace said grabbing a cable and sliding down.

Cherry just looked at her friend wide-eyed. "Grace! It's dangerous!" Cherry called.

"What are you doing up there come down!" Grace yelled.

"No!" Cherry argued.

"It's safe stupid." Grace argued back.

Cherry wanted to argue but, she grabbed a cable and screamed as she slid down.

Grace had her arms folded, grinning. "See? Was it that hard to come down?" Grace asked.

Cherry only gave her a non amused look.

Grace then walked over to the elevator. She raised an eyebrow at the thing. She pressed the down button and the door opened.

Grace was about to enter when Cherry stopped her.

"It's not dangerous!" Grace yelled.

Aelita was reading her book on the computer chair. Watching Odd sleep at the same time. She then suddenly heard noises coming from the old factory. However, she dismissed it.

"Must be the wind." Aelita said, continuing her reading.

"Fine then!" Cherry yelled.

"Get in it then!" Grace said, already inside the machine.

Cherry got into the machine and the elevator lift started to descend downward.

When the elevator reached it's destination, Aelita gasped and turned to see Cherry and Grace.

All three of the girls screamed. Odd's right cat ear twitched.

"What are you doing here?" Aelita asked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Grace repeated.

Cherry just sighed.

"I live here. With my friend." Aelita said calmly.

"Where is your friend?" Grace tested.

"On my computer." Aelita pointed to the Supercomputer, where Odd was still comfortably sleeping on the Tower floor.

Cherry went over computer. "He's so cute!" She said in a toddler voice.

Aelita chuckled.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh brother…"

Aelita got back onto the computer chair and put the small black microphone to her left ear.

"Odd?" She said while tapping the microphone.

One of the cat-boy's ears twitched and he opened one eye sleepily. _"Yes Aelita?" _He said with a yawn. Aelita raised an eyebrow at Cherry who was wiggling her fingers at the screen with a smile..

Aelita and Grace then looked at each other, exchanging confused glances.

Odd opened his eyes wide to see the two other girls standing by Aelita.

"_A-Aelita? Who are these people?" _Odd said in a surprised tired tone.

Aelita opened her mouth to speak but Grace answered for her.

"I'm Grace." She then pointed to Cherry. And that's Cherry."

"_Uh, ok…" _Odd said in a confused tone.

Aelita then looked at the two girls. "I can explain every little thing to you guys about why we're living here."

"_And I can help with the explaining about Lyoko and why I'm like this." _Odd said.

Grace and Cherry nodded in agreement.

'_The dumbest thing I ever did on Lyoko, was when I was trying to block the black haired boy's giant sword and he backed me into a corner. Hehe, I got pwoned by that!' _Ulrich said in his thoughts. He was on his bed in his quarters near the core of Lyoko. Yumi's quarters was across from his.

Jeremy came into his room, limping terribly.

"What happened to you?" Ulrich said in a 'I don't want you in my room tone'.

"Xana. He beat me and bruised me." Jeremy said. Ulrich chuckled evilly.

"Lies!" Yes said through his chuckle.

"Truth." Jeremy said coughing.

Ulrich continued to chuckle before he suddenly stopped and gave a serious face.

"Get outta my quarters!" He yelled.

Jeremy limped out of Ulrich's quarters and never came back.

Back at the factory, Aelita and Odd were just about to finish their unusual tale.

"… and then you two came, and here we are." Odd said, smiling.

Grace nodded her head, sucking up all the information in her mind. Cherry smiled and nodded as well.

"That's really cool you guys. I'm sorry that you guys lost all your friends though." Cherry said sadly.

"Can we go to this Lyoko place too?" Grace asked.

"Sure you guys can head for the scanners. I'll virtualize you two." Aelita gave a warm smile at them as to tell them that they'll be alright.

In the scanner room, Cherry and Grace both got into a scanner, facing each other. The doors closed. They spun in the machine, and a blast of air hit them from below. Everything was white.

"_Did you two make it?" _Aelita asked.

The girls screamed as they fell from the sky. With a loud 'thump' they found themselves in the Mountain Sector. "Where's Odd?" Cherry asked.

"_He's in the Tower in front of you." _Aelita answered.

To Aelita's surprise, the girls never asked about their appearance. But that thought spoke to soon.

"_What I'm I wearing?" _Cherry asked. _"I look like a gothic person!" _

"Lyoko bases your appearance Cherry and Grace, by your subconscious desires." Aelita giggled loudly.

Grace looked better then Cherry. She looked like a sunshine princess, her entire outfit was yellow.

"I love the color yellow, but not that much…" Grace announced.

"_It's ok guys, you'll get used to it. The Tower in front of you is where Odd is so get a move on if you want to see him." _Aelita's voiced echoed. "Got it Aelita." Grace said, running for the Tower down the path, Cherry following.

After a while of running, the girls reached their destination, grinning at the big moment. "Ready to see Odd?" Grace asked. Cherry nodded. She thought Odd's Lyoko form was irresistibly cute.

"_Ok guys, Odd's waiting to see you guys. He's a little tired, but he'll try to stay active for you." _Aelita said.

The two 16 year old girls then walked slowly into the Tower, the first thing they saw was Odd lying on the floor in the same position he was in since they first saw him.

He looked just like he was when they saw him. Soft snoring could be heard rumbling from his throat.

"_Remember guys, he's a little tired. Play with him gently." _Aelita's voiced echoed in a whisper.

Cherry walked over towards Odd, grinning as she did. She sat down next to him and Grace did the same.

Odd was resting on one paw while the other was stretched out next to Cherry. She saw the blood red colored paw and smiled at it. Grace watching her with a smile of her own.

"I wonder if he's ticklish…" Cherry said as she began to brush her hand against Odd's paw.

In a moment Odd was laughing quietly in his sleep. He slowly pulled his paw away, tucking it under his chin. He had one eye opened, watching her.

Grace just shook her head at her friend's playful action.

She proceeded to playfully scratch the boy behind his white cat-like ears. Odd purred.

"What a cuddly little weak spot you have!" Cherry said in a playful teasing voice.

Odd then shook his head from the older girl's playful grasp, walking four legged around the girls.

"I'm sensitive yes. But you guys aren't here to just pet me. You're here to fight and protect Aelita remember?" Odd said stopping next to Cherry, rubbing his head against her shoulder in a cat-like manner.

"But how do we fight?" Grace asked.

"_We'll show you. Right Odd?" _Aelita's voice echoed.

Odd looked at the girl who he could see from an interface.

"Right." He responded with a fanged grin.


	7. Slow Pain

**Chapter 7 is here. So our OC's have gotten to Lyoko to help Aelita and half good half bad Odd. As Odd teaches the two newcomers how to fight, he slowly begins to act weird. Read to find out what goes on with him and later, what happens to him.**

Chapter 7: Slow Pain

"…. Yes that right. You have weapons here in Lyoko." Odd said holding his large blood red paws together. Cherry looked at her weapon. It was a long slightly crocked staff.

"Seriously?" Cherry said, eying the weapon angrily. This in fact that had Odd giggling behind his paw.

"You never know, it may have something like a blade or a big ol' mace with a heavily spiked ball." Odd said. Closing his eyes and smiling.

Cherry then spotted a small gray button in the center. She raised an eyebrow and pressed it. A large blade stuck out from the top of the weapon.

"Cool." Cherry said in a surprised tone.

Grace then looked at her weapon. It was a trio of throwing knifes. She reached to grab more from the pouch. Eyeing and comparing them from Cherry's weapon.

Odd shock his head in agreement, his tail swaying slowly as he examined the weapons of the girls.

"Now that you know what your weapons are, it's time to learn to use them." Odd said, walking in a pace, his paws behind his back. He then looked to the sky.

"Aelita, can you send me my Overboard?" He asked.

"_Coming right up Odd." _Aelita said and materialized the Overboard behind Odd, the girls eyed the vehicle curiously.

Odd back flipped onto the vehicle. He then clicked his right paw-shaped glove and looked at the girls. "Let's see how good you guys are with evading aerial assault." Odd then started to fire a volley of arrows at them.

As Odd chuckled at their excellent evading, the Xana symbol on his chest started to glow blood red. Odd stopped firing and clutched his chest tightly. Cherry caught Odd before he fell to the ground, the Overboard hovering next to them.

"Odd are you ok?" Cherry asked the cat boy. She saw the symbol glowing.

Odd hoped out her arms and turned around, facing her and raising his arm. Grace saw as Odd was about to fire at her friend. "No Odd!" She shouted, knowing it's Xana who's making him wanna shoot her.

Odd turned his attention away from Cherry and fired at Grace instead. She was devirtualized instantly. The symbol then glowed again and this time it talked too.

"_Welcome to Lyoko young one." _Odd's Xana symbol said._ 'Xana' _Cherry said in her mind. _"I believe you and your other friend who was devirtualized was told all about me right?" _Xana chuckled.

"Yes." Cherry said.

"_Well child. You'll meet the others who are like Odd here. Until then, Odd, you will fight her!" _Xana yelled at the last part, causing Odd to clutch his chest in severe pain. He lifted his arm and fired a powerful Laser Arrow at her. She blocked it in time.

"Odd listen! It's Xana who's controlling you! Please you gotta listen!" Cherry cried. Odd then stopped firing.

"W-What's going on?" Odd asked. Since we was freshly possessed, he would be able to break free from Xana's commands. Yumi and Ulrich had been possessed for weeks. The symbol glowed once more. Odd growled and raised his arm again. He fired another arrow, and he successfully hit Cherry with it. He snapped out of Xana's control once more to see what he had done.

"NOOO!" Odd yelled as Cherry's virtual skeleton disappeared.

"_Why would you worry about that human girl? You barely even know her and her weapons are useless as heck. You should be proud that you terminated her and that other girl. They shouldn't even know about Lyoko nor should have came." _Xana clarified. His words only made Odd glare down at the spot Cherry's virtual skeleton fell down at.

"No, they're here to protect and save me, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy! They're not here to be used as dummies for us who you possessed!" Odd angrily argued. Xana only huffed.

"_You are lost Odd. I'll have to experiment you." _At Xana's words a black cloud engulfed and took Odd away into the Digital Sea.

Aelita cried and cried as now all her friends were taken away from her. "How can Xana do this to me?" Aelita said through heavy sobs. Grace and Cherry were comforting her. "… And that replika of the world. Why make that?" Grace and Cherry had their hands on the younger girl.

"Don't worry Aelita, we're gonna save them. We promise." Cherry said, comforting Aelita.

"Yeah. Besides, who knows were Odd and the others are now…." Grace added looking up.

Odd stood in the center of the top room of Sector 5. He seemed to be waiting for someone, or something.

"_You did well Odd," _Yumi's voice playfully hissed, creeping its way into the room. Odd looked over to his left just in time to see Yumi creeping towards him. When she was about a foot away from the boy she stopped, beginning to reach for him. Odd raised an eyebrow when he realized where she was reaching.

"Do you like it?" The tall girl asked, petting Odd behind his white ears. "I wanted to… try to make you smile after Xana 'experimented' you."

"Sure," Odd said with a smile, shaking and butting his head against Yumi's hand as she came to stand in front of him. Yumi just gave a toothy grin, flashing her gleaming white fangs.

"Good boy." She praised. Ulrich came in. "Yumi, I thought I was a good boy!" Ulrich rudely interrupted.

Yumi turned and glared at the sword-fighting boy. "Yes Ulrich you're a good boy, but Odd here is recovering from Xana's possessing upgrade." Yumi said turning her attention back at Odd who she continued to pet playfully.

"The same 'possessing' upgrade that made me and you and Jeremy in a way and Odd now to be unable to control or break free from his power?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi nodded as she started ruffling Odd's spiked hair.

Ulrich put his hands to his hips. "That makes some serious sense. Hell, I'm gonna be in my quarters if you need me then. I gotta absentmindedly sharpen my swords. Supersprint!" Ulrich was off like a bullet after he finished his words.

"Does Ulrich always sharpen his swords absentmindedly?" Odd asked as Yumi stopped ruffling his hair.

"Yes Odd and I don't have a clue why…" Yumi answered.

"_Odd, your quarters is ready for you. To make it easy to remember it's yours, your room has a large blood-red paw on the wall right when you enter. You can even see it when you walk through the quarters hall." _Xana announced.

"Thank you." Odd said in a serious tone.

"_Your…Welcome." _Xana said with a chuckle.

Yumi chuckled herself. "I'll see you tomorrow Odd." Yumi said heading for her room. Odd nodded and went to his room, as Xana said, the giant blood red paw can be seen even before you enter the room. It was a dimly lit room. A small, but still in a way, it was a large room.

Odd sat on the floor, His thoughts, which he had let wander, had begun to dwell on his last battle. How he felt real bad to harm the two newcomers. They didn't harm him, but Xana made him.

Xana's experimenting was taking effect on Odd's mind. He then, started to talk in an unusual way…

"They are weak, stupid, and don't know nothing!" He yelled.

Odd gave an angry swipe at his tail, not liking all of the questions and confusion the new 'family' he has or the attacking of the two girls that raised in his mind. With a sigh Odd lay down on the floor cat-like, curling up and resting his head on his paws. He was sure that a rest was all he needed to rid himself of these unneeded thoughts.

With a growl he decided those others weren't worth thinking or caring about at all, and especially not worth saving. Next time he saw them he would make sure they fall into Xana's grasp, and no other thoughts would get in the way.

With that settled Odd prepared to go to sleep. But as sleep came to claim him, Odd couldn't help the few last thoughts sneak it's way though his mind.

_'That Aelita girl is kind of cute though…'_

'_That Cherry girl really likes my cat form…'_

'_That Grace girl could be better at her dodging skills…'_


	8. We Fight

**And now, Odd's finally one of Xana's 'gang'. How will Aelita, and my OC's feel about fighting them? What is Aelita's new dream gonna tell her? Read chapter 8 to find out!**

Chapter 8: We Fight

"You can't escape me that easily Princess!" Odd announced as he fired a volley of arrows to Aelita as she flew past the large ice pillars. Odd was twisting and turning around them as he maneuvered the Overboard, continuing his pursuit on Aelita.

Cherry was fighting Ulrich who was beating her. "Just…. GIVE IN! You know you can't hold on any longer!" Ulrich yelled, evil laughing like crazy.

Cherry heard Ulrich's words clearly, but she didn't back down. She struggled to get up and fight Ulrich, who was pushing her down with his force and weight.

Grace was struggling herself, Yumi kept attacking her from overhead. Yumi's Overwing was giving her some slight advantage. "Keep at the evading Miss Throw My Knifes! You can't keep at that dancing!" Yumi laughed at her joke.

"AELITA COME HERE AND PET THE KITTY!" Odd yelled at the top of his lungs. Aelita could hear Odd doing that familiar chipmunk-like giggle. She quickened her pace, before being impaled by a Laser Arrow. It hit the left pink homorganic-like wing, sending Aelita in a hard, crashing fall.

"Yes!" Odd said giving a fist pump.

Aelita was unconscious at the moment and by the time she regained consciousness, Odd was hovering over her, grinning a grin that exposed his elongated canines. She looked up at him and started to beg.

"Odd, don't do this," Aelita said, getting on her knees. "You don't want to do this."

"No, I think I do," Odd responded, leaping of his Overboard. "You see Aelita, I can't help the evil I've got in me," He leaned to Aelita, his elongated canines up in her frightened face. "It's like, fire in my belly. I personally, always wanted to fight you and all. But, I couldn't. I just want to say, you fight well." Odd suddenly blurted out.

Aelita looked at him like he was crazy.

He then raised his Arrow Launcher, an arrow forming in the weapon. He pointed it straight at Aelita. "Say goodbye Aelita!"

Ulrich had won the fight against Cherry, her virtual skeleton disappearing at his feet. He turned his attention to Odd, a grin formed on his face.

"Alright Odd!" Ulrich said quietly. Yumi was still busy with Grace. The sound of a Laser Arrow being fired attracted her attention.

"Huh?" Yumi said, startled by the sound. Grace was the same.

Aelita, was divirtualized.

Ulrich Supersprinted over to Odd. Odd looked at Ulrich, his elongated canines showing.

Ulrich did the same. "You did a good job Odd. I'm proud of you." Ulrich praised.

Odd blushed. Yumi had forgotten all about Grace and maneuvered the Overwing over the boys. "Odd did you devirtualize Aelita?" Yumi asked, stunned by amazement.

Odd nodded his head. "Yes, her attempts of a dog's favorite game of beg had no affect on me. Why should had I gave her a damn?" Odd asked.

That made Yumi laugh. Grace came to all of them, she attempted to hit Odd, but he used his shield to defend himself from her.

"I believe I should give this one a damn!" Odd said firing a Laser Arrow, which Grace couldn't evade in time. Her virtual skeleton left the Ice Sector floor.

"_Odd, I'm impressed. You terminated Aelita before she could get to the Tower hiding behind the waterfall there." _Xana's voice said through Odd's Xana symbol.

"Thank you." Odd said in a proud tone.

"_Come you three. Me and Jeremy have a surprise for all of you."_

"Yes sir." Yumi, Ulrich and Odd said simultaneously.

"I can't believe it, Xana's managed to possess all of those who I love into attacking me. I bet Ulrich and Yumi were surprised to see you there on Lyoko right?" Aelita asked turning around on the Supercomputer chair.

Grace and Cherry solemnly nodded their heads.

Aelita's facial expression changed to a serious one. "Unlike Odd, they never meet you guys. So when they saw you today, they were surprised to see that they've been 'replaced'."

The older girls just nodded their heads in agreement.

"_Cheers to our newest member of our…family for his accomplishment of devitalizing Aelita!" _Xana hissed, everyone clanked their glasses and drunk the blood red juice.

Ulrich spat his drink back in the glass. Gagging with his tongue out. "What in hell is in this drink?" He demanded, a mix of disgusted and angry in his tone and on his facial expression.

Yumi and Odd gagged too with their drinks. Xana just chuckled evilly. Jeremy shrugged, he didn't even drink it.

"I SAID WHAT IS IN THIS DRINK!" Ulrich yelled, obviously getting mad.

"_Blood Ulrich, blood." _Xana said, chuckling once more.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd's eyes widened. They drunk blood. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. It was a joke he and Xana made.

Odd flattened his feline ears. "Why would the surprise be drinks that have blood in it?" He yelled, holding his tongue in disgust.

"_Well Odd, me and Jeremy here couldn't resist playing a joke on you guys. Especially you Odd. Don't worry though, our final battle with them will be…soon…" _Xana said, laughing evilly.

Everyone didn't laugh though. It wasn't that funny Xana…

Aelita slept on her makeshift bed, facing Odd's. she missed the old Odd very much. Grace and Cherry were sleeping against the wall near the elevator.

'_When I save you guys, I'll make sure Xana's gone forever. And the world…. Will be safe once more….' _Aelita said in mind as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Aelita was in a small room. She was in a room with a giant blood red paw on the wall. The one and only exit was locked. _"What? Not happy to see me?" _A voice said from behind Aelita. She turned around to see it was Odd. he was grinning a grin that exposed his elongated canines. "According to my senses, you are in my room at the very top of Carthage." Odd grinned, stretching his arms out in a very cat like manner.

"Odd please. Not this again." Aelita pleaded.

"Aelita, I'm real. I'm going to talk to you in your nightmares. So just give a damn and listen. Tomorrow you are to report to Carthage ALONE and face me. I'll turn you in to my 'master'." Odd gave a wicked laugh.

Aelita shook her head. "No." She said defensively.

"What?" Odd said, raising his paws up in confusion.

"I said no Odd. You clearly don't understand the true power I have." Aelita argued back.

Odd's white cat ears flattened. "What the damn?" He yelled back. He then jumped from the ledge, walking towards Aelita in a cat like manner.

"Aelita, you have to trust…..me." Odd hissed. Aelita backed away.

He then pounced on the girl and was about to fire a Laser Arrow, when everything went black.

Aelita woke up in shock. Another dream. And this time, Aelita trusted it. She went down to the scanners and went to Lyoko, alone.

**A/N: People I just want to say thank you for following this story all the way to this point. So, go ahead and review, give ideas and enjoy the other chapters of the story.**


	9. You Have A Heart To Trust

**Okay we're in chapter 9 now. Aelita will discover the truth and so on and so fourth.**

**So, onward to chapter 9 then?**

Chapter 9: You Have A Heart To Trust

Aelita was in the dome area of Carthage, wiping a tear from her face. "If this dream is true, I'll want the answers." Aelita said with determination. She ran through the corridor, surprised at the lack of defense and security. Her ability to see things with her mind then told her that Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy's quarters were on the next right turn. She followed her abilities until she stumbled upon a wide open room. It wasn't like the other rooms of Carthage. This room didn't have all of the blocks and rectangles that formed the normal Carthage rooms and hallways, but instead contained a smooth white floor and dome shaped walls and ceiling, which was broken only by a wide ledge that circled the entire room.

"Where am I?" Aelita asked, looking around the room in awe.

"You're in my room Princess," a familiar voice said, followed up by a Laser Arrow slamming into Aelita and tossing her to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me," Aelita grumbled, getting up. Up on the ledge behind the door she entered and where she was looking, the source of her annoyance gave her a wave.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me," Odd said, grinning a grin that exposed his elongated canines.

The door locked, and familiar dialogue started.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Odd asked, his grin grew wider.

Aelita narrowed her eyes.

"According to my senses, you are in my room at the very top of Carthage." Odd grinned, stretching his arms out in a very cat like manner.

"Odd, please give a damn to me and listen." Aelita asked sweetly.

Odd continued to stretch cat like. "I'm giving you a damn. What do you want?" Odd asked, obviously sounding like he wouldn't even listen.

"I want you to be yourself Odd. Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy too. I miss the old you terribly." Aelita said, clasping her hands together.

"Aelita, I hate to break it to you but, Jeremy's dead. Xana killed him this morning. It's just me, Yumi, and Ulrich. I don't even know why he did, but he did." Odd showed fake sorrow as he saw Aelita's eyes well up with tears.

She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Hey, hey, HEY! I just waxed that floor! You'll get your good-person tears all on it!" Odd yelled, standing on all fours, his claws gripping the ledge.

Aelita kept sobbing, not even stopping either. Odd just gave an annoyed groan and hopped down the ledge walking over to her, his black and white eyes glaring into hers.

"Aelita, it' true. I'm not even lying. He's GONE FOREVER." Odd's words echoed in Aelita's ear.

Aelita shook her head away.

Odd wasn't even smiling. "Hell, you can think I'm lying. But I'm not." Odd said with a deep growl from his throat.

Aelita stopped sobbing and looked at the white cone-haired boy. His words wouldn't stop echoing in her elfin ears.

There was a knock on the door. "Who gives a damn?" Odd yelled.

"I give a damn Odd. Now let me in or I'll sock you in the private." Ulrich threatened angrily. Odd opened the door alright.

Ulrich stepped in to see Aelita on the floor. "Hello Princess. You and Odd, makin' out in here. Is that why the door's locked?" Ulrich teased. Odd turned a bright red.

"I'll sock you in the private in your sleep." Odd threatened, keeping his temper.

"You can't even punch a Kankrelat." Ulrich joked.

"I can." Odd argued.

"Can't." Ulrich responded.

"Can."

"Can't."

Aelita just looked at the boys like they were crazy, which they were.

"Damn you." Odd finally said, angry that he lost the argument.

Ulrich only laughed loudly. Then, he cleared his throat.

"We got some older 'rats' invading the base. They're the same people we fought yesterday. Ummm let's see their names are uhh Apple and Gretchen right?" Ulrich asked, clearly confused.

Aelita and Odd just rolled their eyes in disbelief. "Forget theier damn names we gott a stop em'!" Odd yelled.

Ulrich was very hesitant. "Oh ok, right then. You Odd will keep Aelita here in your room. Me and Yumi will fight them in the uh, wherever they are now." Ulrich gave a fanged toothy grin and dashed off with his Supersprint ability.

Odd turned to Aelita, a toothy fanged grin on his own face. "I'll make sure that you're all nice and comfortable here princess." Odd said evilly.

Grace and Cherry ran through the corridor. Desperately trying to find Lyoko's Princess. As they travel through what appears to be a maze, Yumi's fans whirred past them. One of them however, hit Cherry clean in her right leg, sending her in a hard stumble.

"Oh my goodness! Cherry!" Grace cried as she rushed to her friend up.

"I'm ok." Cherry announced, giving Grace a smile.

"Well isn't that sweet." Yumi's voice hissed, walking in front of the girls.

"Don't you agree Ulrich?" Yumi asked Ulrich, who was nowhere to be seen.

"_I give a damn on that." _Ulrich's voice echoed.

Grace and Cherry looked around to see if they can find Ulrich, who was still nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" Grace asked. Ulrich answered by throwing his sword into her chest, knocking her down.

"…Right here." Ulrich said with a fanged grin, walking towards them from behind.

"Ok girls. Since your older THEN me, I'll give you guys a choice. You two can either be taken prisoner, or, you can say goodbye right now get sent back to Earth! What's your choice?" Yumi asked kneeling down to the older girls.

Ulrich stood upon them, his arms crossed to his chest, grinning evilly.

Both the girls knew that if they lose all their life points and get back to the real world, Aelita would be gone forever.

"We'll be your prisoners…" Cherry exclaimed.

Yumi and Ulrich both gave fang-exposing grins to each other.

Odd was watching Aelita. His eyes wouldn't even leave her eyes. Up on that ledge that was just above his room's door.

Odd was thinking. He remembered the various thoughts he had. And the one about Aelita returned to haunt him.

_'That Aelita girl is kind of cute though…'_

Odd shook his head vigorously, growled deep from his throat. Aelita saw him and worried.

'_Is Odd trying to fight Xana's control?' _Aelita asked her mind.

"No I'm not trying to fight Xana's control!" Odd yelled in defense. He obviously read Aelita's mind.

"Just give a damn and stop talking in your mind." Odd yelled, furious that Aelita would think that he would break free from his master's control.

"Odd, you have a heart to trust. Trust in your heart and you will see." Aelita said calmly, she even smiled at the white cat boy.

He glared.

Aelita just kept smiling.

Odd finally gave in. "If I trust my OWN heart, I'll see?" He asked.

Aelita nodded her head slowly.

"Your words Princess, sounds very, true. But I can't believe you entirely." Odd said standing up.

Aelita looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Because, my heart's filled with too much evil that I can't control. Same for Yumi and Ulrich, wherever in hell they are." Odd said, smiling.

That was the first time Aelita saw him smile without showing his fangs. She raised an eyebrow.

In a room similar to the dome room, was Cherry and Grace. They were hung by tight chains on their wrists. Ulrich looking up at them with a grin on his face.

"How's it hangin'?" He joked.

The girls glared at him.

"What? Can't take a joke?" Ulrich asked.

"Not when it's true that we're hanging!" Cherry argued.

"C'mon don't start. I'll check on you two in four hours. Supersprint!" Ulrich dashed off after he said his words.

"Four hours?" Grace and Cherry yelled simultaneously.

**A/N: It turned out that this story of mine is so good I just can't put up in finals already! So yeah, people you're now all happy I'll make it longer. But do expect some more announcements that I'll give.**

**A/N (2): For my second announcement guys, I'll just say right now that this story of mine will have a sequel. **


	10. My Next Move Is

**Chapter 10 now. We're in the double numbered chapters now, which is now filled with more cliffhangers, dangers, some humorous moments, and the same mild language, ect. In this chapter, we find out what Xana's next move is, how Grace and Cherry get out of their situation, and Odd's thought of Aelita's words. Lets read to find out more.**

Chapter 10: "My Next Move Is…."

Xana was staring at the Core, his smoke form wouldn't let up on leaving the spot he was on. _"When Lyoko's gone, I'll really be free!" _Xana hissed.

Yumi came into the room.

"_Yes Yumi?" _Xana said, not turning around.

"Sir! The Grace and Cherry girl are under imprisonment!" Yumi announced, her hands behind her back.

"_Good. Aelita?" _Xana asked, still not facing Yumi.

"Sir! Aelita is under imprisonment in Odd's quarters." Yumi answered soldierly.

"_Odd has Aelita in his room?" _Xana said, turning his full attention to the tall geisha girl.

Solemnly, Yumi nodded her head in agreement.

"_Mmmm, Odd will have to be awarded with praise." _Xana said through a chuckle.

Yumi raised an eyebrow under suspicion.

Back with Odd and Aelita, things couldn't get more complicated. Odd has his chest clutched tightly within a giant blood red paw.

Aelita was watching him with pleading eyes.

Odd was trying to see if he really could trust in his heart. It was very painful for him though.

"I-I-I can't feel the power of my heart's trust!" Odd sniveled, his teeth bared.

"You can Odd if you try to. I believe that you can do it. I know deep down that heart you have, there's the old Odd. Yumi and Ulrich too." Aelita seemed to had a tear roll down her check.

Odd stopped clutching his chest and stared at the girl. The Xana symbol on Odd's chest started to glow a bright bloody red.

"_Odd, do you have Aelita imprisoned in your room?" _Xana's voice asked.

"Yes sir." Odd answered weakly.

"_Turn her in to me please." _Xana said.

Odd's black and white eyes weakly looked at Aelita's.

"C'mon. I must turn you in." Odd commanded, leaping from the ledge and opening his room's door. Aelita slowly followed.

"Don't get any ideas about turning tail and running away cuz you can't. You'll find yourself gone before that hall behind us. It's full of… lasers" Odd said, seriousness filled his voice.

Aelita did what she was told and followed the cat boy until they came across the stairs.

"These stairs leads to the Core, which is less then interesting to look at. Don't zap it with your pink magic whatever it's called I forgot what you call it but you know what I'm talking about." Odd said putting his paws on his waist.

"I call them Energy Fields." Aelita said.

"Right. Anyways, after you Princess." Odd said, bowing down, his paws outstretched and facing the stairs.

Aelita smiled and started up the stairs. Odd followed behind her.

After walking the flight of stairs, Odd and Aelita came face-to-face with three things:

The Core of Lyoko

Yumi

And Xana

"Sir! I believe you wanted Aelita." Odd said, standing beside Yumi.

"_Yes Odd. I believe I did asked for you to bring me her." _Xana said, turning his attention to the pink haired girl.

"_Aelita. Beautiful, beautiful Aelita. Let's make you more dashing in your upgraded form." _At Xana's words a black cloud showered Aelita.

As soon as it disappeared, she was in her upgraded Lyoko form. _"Do you like it Aelita dear? It's your upgraded form. I didn't want you to be all alone without your upgraded suit. Now, all of you are equal." _Xana chuckled.

"Thanks I guess…" Aelita responded, confused on either being grateful, or not grateful of Xana's gift.

"_Your welcome." _Xana said, obviously trying to get on Aelita's nerves.

Aelita narrowed her eyes at the black smoke-like Xana who only chuckled in return.

"_Aelita, I wanted to talk to you about my next plan. Yes I'm telling you my next plan so you can plot your plan on stopping it. Don't ask why." _Xana cleared throat and begun his explanation, Ulrich came in just in time too.

"Let me guess, absentmindedly sharpening your swords again as usual." Yumi said.

Ulrich said nothing. He just gave her a quiet nod in agreement.

"_Thank goodness Ulrich that you came just in time. Since 'almost' everyone his here, let me explain the plan. Aelita, I my plan is to destroy this core one day and if I do, I'll be truly be free from the Supercomputer. And so on and so forth." _Xana chuckled at his announcement.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all looked at Xana with surprised looks, but the virus didn't notice their facial expressions. Aelita did but she said nothing. _"That is all young one." _Xana said turning around and looking once again at the Core.

Aelita walked down the stairs stunned.

Since she was in her upgraded form once more, she waved her hand against the star-shaped bracelet and her pink wing appeared. She took in flight and started to fly towards the prison dome.

In the prison dome, Grace and Cherry was getting tired, tired of hanging. "Has it been four hours yet?" Grace asked. Cherry looked at her weakly. "How I'm I supposed to know? Do you see a clock around here?" Cherry answered coldly.

"No." Grace answered.

"I believe you guys had been hanging here long enough." Aelita said flying up to the girls and helping them with their chains.

"Since when did your new suit came from?" Cherry asked weakly.

"There's no time to explain. We need to get outta here as fast as we can." Aelita responded.

Once the girls were free, a arrowhead whirred past them. The source of their attack growled deep from his throat.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" Odd responded with snarl and a growl, soon joined by Ulrich and Yumi who too growled from deep within their throats.

"Leaving where else?" Cherry responded.

"I'm afraid you guys didn't checked out." Ulrich said, drawing his swords. Yumi drew out her fans.

"Let's get outta here!" Aelita said flying out the room followed by Grace and Cherry. "You dumbbells get them!" Yumi ordered. Odd took chase on four legs and Ulrich Supersprinted.

The chase entered a labyrinth which caused Ulrich to stop. Odd didn't notice Ulrich had stopped, making him crash into the taller boy. Yumi didn't see the two on the ground so she also had tripped over them. The weight crushed Ulrich who seems to be the fall guy at the moment.

"Get off of me!" Ulrich yelled.

"OUCH! You stepped on my tail!" Odd shrieked in pain as Yumi's foot crushed the white fuzzy tail of a cat-like Odd.

"SORRY! Get up and get after em'!" Yumi shouted.

The three girls all looked at the three behind them, laughing at the funny moment.

"Let's get outta here before they recover." Aelita said, letting one last giggle escape her lips.

The older children responded and they took off.

"They're getting' away!" Ulrich yelled, groaning from the weight.

"OW! My hair!" Odd whined. Yumi was pulling on it rather tightly.

"Will you SHUT UP! I didn't mean to step on your tail and pull on your hair." Yumi clarified.

"Can you two give my back a damn and get OFF?" Ulrich was turning red from anger.

"I can't feel my face….." Odd said as his right check sunk into the light blue floor. Yumi's hand pressed against his left check, struggling to get out of the tangled mess of them all.

The girls were now in the celestial dome. "All I have to do is open up a data tunnel and we'll escape from there." Aelita immediately started working on the interface before her.

"Let's hope you fix this 'data tunnel' before Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich comes." Cherry said.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that chapter? I hope you did because we are now coming upon the mid section of the story. So, review, give out ideas, and enjoy chapter 11. **


	11. Failure Is Not An Option

**I just wanna say that I drew a picture of what Odd looks like in his evil Lyoko form and he looks terrifying and amazing no joke. If I could show you guys I would but I can't. anyways onto the story. So, as we recall Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in an embarrassing predicament, allowing Aelita, Cherry, and Grace to have time to escape. Now we see them escape, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi getting in trouble, and all that good stuff.**

Chapter 11: Failure Is Not An Option

Aelita's fingers scribbled all over the interface. Her forehead was sweating intensely. Cherry and Grace stood guard, facing the entrance they came.

"Hurry Aelita!" Grace said to the younger pink-haired elfin girl.

"I'm almost done." Aelita answered quickly.

Back with Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, they had finally got out of their embarrassing predictive.

"Never again, never again…." Yumi said stretching her arms.

"I have a cramp on my back! Damn!" Ulrich grumbled.

"I can't feel the right side of my face….." Odd whined.

Yumi started to run again, but her legs were too tired to carry her onward. She fell to her hands and knees. "Grr, I'm all jacked up. My legs won't obey." Yumi said turning her attention to the boys. They were in the same situation. Odd tried to counter his tired limbs and tried to walk on all fours, but failed.

Ulrich knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. Just then their vehicles materialized next to them.

"Great!" Yumi said, struggling to stand on her Overwing. Odd hopped on his Overboard, he fell off, but got back on, embarrassed. "I'm okay!" He said, flushing a bright red. Ulrich zoomed past him on his Overbike. "You may be okay, but you really need to be okay when we try to snatch those losers!" Ulrich snarled.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Odd asked, snarling back.

"You gotta put all your strength into defeatin' those prisoners, they may be girls and-"

"ULRICH!" Yumi said, outraged.

"I don't mean it like that!" Ulrich defended.

"Oh just shut the hell up. We're wasting time. C'mon." Yumi commanded, heading in the direction of the celestial dome. The boys obeyed Yumi's words and quickly followed.

"There." Aelita said, pressing the deactivate button.

A data tunnel's river of data slowly faded, leaving it open for things to go in and out of it.

"Ok, the easy part's over." Aelita announced.

"Easy…part?" Cherry responded.

"The hard part is trying to get out of here. I can fly out, but you guys can't fly. Usually, we would leave out of here from our vehicles, but they're all owned by Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi." Aelita thought quite hard.

"Oh great we're stuck here then." Grace said, sighing heavily.

"Yes you're stuck here. There will be no escaping this freakin' time." Yumi said from behind. She was on her Overwing.

"Give up and get hanged again!" Ulrich shouted, he was to Yumi's left.

"Grace is right for all of you, you're stuck here. The ONLY way to get outta that data tunnel, is to travel through vehicle." Odd said, taking Yumi's right.

Aelita, Cherry, and Grace took defensive stance. Their enemies took out their weapons.

"Give up now, or face some serious consequences." Ulrich said in a calmer mood. His expression on his face was obviously, trying to show his anger. Which, he was holding in.

The Xana symbol on Ulrich's headband started to glow a bright bloody red.

"_You girls think you can evade us? Well I'll let you go on that. You three get out of here." _Xana blurted out.

Ulrich looked up at his headband, the others did too.

"Huh?" They all said in unison.

"_I have no need for you three of right now. You can exit out of here. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, let them pass." _Xana ordered.

A blue bridge appeared out of nowhere. And the three trying to escape just looked. Ulrich's headband continued to glow.

Aelita made no haste and flew towards the exit. Grace and Cherry followed. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi just watched in anger.

"_Do not worry," _Xana whispered, "_We will have another chance. They will be defeated. Although, the three of you and your moment of weakness and idiotic ness will cost all of you."_

"I'm sorry," Odd said.

"I regret my stupidity that happened earlier." Yumi said, lowering her head.

"I'm the one who started that idiotic moment…" Ulrich confessed.

"It shouldn't have happened. And it won't happen again." Yumi answered.

"_Good," _Xana hissed. "_Now, return to me. We must plan our next move."_

"Yes sir," Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi said in unison.

They turned their vehicles and headed for the Core.

Aelita was glad to be back at the factory once more.

"I'm glad we're home." Aelita said with a sigh, lying down on her makeshift bed. Grace and Cherry were too.

"I still miss them though…." Aelita announced.

"Don't worry Aelita, we'll save them. Hopefully…" Cherry said.

Aelita smiled.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were in their quarters. All of their minds dwelled on their last 'battle'.

'_Why Xana let them escape? Why Aelita definitely? Does that smoke cloud relieaze who he allowed to escape?' _Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi said in their minds.

'_Hell, he can't even see his own face and form, still….you can never…be too careful…' _that thought was in everyone's mind.

Xana himself was thinking. His thoughts were about his 'family', his plan, his…..

Aelita dreamed she was in the Hermitage, when life was well and she was young. Her mother Antea.

Antea taken away from the Men-in-Black, Aelita being chased by wolves, when will these nightmares end?

Aelita woken up once again from a dread nightmare. And at the same time, Xana launched and attack.

"I wish these dreams can stop." Aelita said to herself.

She woke Cherry and Grace up and they headed for the Scanner Room.

Once in the scanner room, the found themselves once again in Lyoko. In the Ice Sector.

"Let's hurry before 'the three' get here." Aelita said. The older girls nodded their head in agreement.

Hiding behind a ice pillar, Odd watched them go, a fanged grin on his face. "This time, we'll stop you." He whispered evilly.

**A/N: Cliffhanger alert! So how you guys liked it? It's good, it's medium, it's poor. Say it all in your reviews. And don't forget about the sequel!**


	12. We Lost That Tower Once, Not Twice

**We had a cliffhanger alert in our last chapter right? Well that cliffhanger's on land again. There was this hilarious idea that came into my mind so any funny things you may find in this chapter is from that. So, chapter 12, here we go.**

Chapter 12: We Lost That Tower Once, Not Twice

Aelita ran in between Cherry and Grace. They ran in a line. Cherry stayed ways behind keeping an eye on the group's rear and Grace stayed in front.

As they ran through the Ice Sector, a shadow was following them. They didn't notice it until is talked.

"Aelita!" The shadow suddenly shouted, causing the three to stop.

Slowly Cherry, Grace and Aelita turned to find a figure that was wonderfully familiar and frighteningly strange.

"Odd," Grace gasped, eyes widening at the sight of her friend. Odd showed no recognition of the girl, his full attention on Aelita. "Aelita, I believe we need to have a rematch to fight." He then raised his arm, arming his Laser Arrows. "Let's see what you can do."

"Aelita, hide!" Cherry shouted, drawing her staff, it's blade extending and facing Odd. Aelita nodded, heading for a nearby outcropping of ice. Odd watched her go, a fanged grin on his face.

"You think you can protect her?" he asked, raising his arm. "I'll make quick work of you, and then she'll be next."

"We'll see about that!" Cherry shouted, rocketing forward towards Odd. She swung the staff back, taking careful aim before sweeping it towards her opponent. Odd dodged the attack, leaping into the air and firing off a volley of arrows at Cherry.

Cherry brought her staff up, knocking away most of the arrows. The last one slipped through, however, hitting her clean in the leg. Cherry stumbled back as Odd pounced at her, his left arm raised preparing to fire. Cherry reacted on instinct, tickling him on the stomach, making him roll aside. Odd landed on his back, quickly rolling to his paws. "Stop with that tickling!" He grumbled. Ulrich came in on his Overbike, swords at ready.

"Need a hand?" he offered.

He wasn't able to do anything though, as Yumi was suddenly upon him on her Overwing, her fans hitting him one after another. "Ulrich, Odd! Stop Aelita from reaching the tower!" Yumi shouted, catching her fans and turning to face Grace.

"Alright, be careful," Ulrich said, piloting his Overbike back to where Aelita was hiding. She had been joined by Cherry, and was filling her in with what was going on. "Ready to go?" Ulrich asked once he reached them. Aelita shook her head no and took off.

Odd watched her with a frown, his Overboard materializing next to him. "You won't escape us that easily," he growled, leaping onto the board.

"No you don't!" Yumi shouted, launching one of her fans. It almost hit its mark, but Grace dodged it at the last minute, snatching the weapon out of the sky. She then tossed it back at Yumi, following it up with two knifes. Yumi, not expecting the attack, took the fan to her chest, followed by one of the knifes hitting her stomach and the other impacting her leg.

"Yumi!" Odd cried out as he saved the girl from falling on the icy ground.

"Thanks." Yumi said, holding onto Odd's right shoulder.

"No problem. Hey why don't you see if you can you your telekinesis power on those guys?" Odd asked. Yumi smiled, taking Odd's idea.

Instead of words, Yumi answered by using her telekinesis on a giant ice boulder. Ulrich was still on his Overbike, being an annoying pest to Aelita for as he was taunting, attacking, and even made several attempts to mess with her feelings about Jeremy.

"Ulrich please stop!" Aelita begged.

"Why Princess? You're so beautiful to not be talked to." Ulrich smirked at this. He's enjoying himself a little to much.

Yumi then fired the ice boulder at Aelita, not expecting Ulrich to be there. "Oh no ULRICH!" Yumi shouted.

"Wha-" Ulrich got hit with the boulder along with Aelita.

"Uh, oops…" Yumi said shrugging her shoulders in embarrassment. Odd was laughing very hard at this.

"WHAT THE DAMN!" Ulrich shouted, furious at this. "SORRY! You were in the way, as usual." Yumi responded.

Ulrich then struggled to get up. He Supersprinted to Aelita and grabbed her tightly. "I got her guys!" He shouted angrily.

Aelita struggled to break free of Ulrich's grasp. Just when he was about to do the unthinkable, Cherry slammed her staff's other end into the right side of his face.

He released Aelita and fell to the icy ground. "You knocked a tooth out you crazy person!" Ulrich yelled.

Cherry only smiled in triumph. "Well Ulrich, I can't have you grabbing my girlfriend. I know how crazy you are about her." Cherry teased. Yumi could be heard yelling death threats to her. Odd was seen with an amused expression on his face.

Ulrich drew out a sword and was about to hit Cherry when she used the other end of the staff once again and she hit Ulrich in her target place.

Ulrich hollered in pain as he curled into a ball and held his privates. His eyes were teary.

"M-m-m- my GENITALS!" Ulrich shouted at the top of his lungs.

Odd piloted the Overboard above them. Both he and Yumi were giggling uncontrollably at the embarrassing moment. "Ulrich, are you ok?" Yumi asked through fits of giggles.

"HELL NO!" Ulrich shouted.

Cherry then looked in the direction of the Tower and smiled.

"Um guys, I hate to break to you but Aelita got to the Tower." Cherry announced.

"WHAT?" The three yelled in unison, looking in the direction of the Tower.

Aelita hurried to the center of the Tower, rising up to the platform where she could finally deactivate it. The familiar screen appeared, which she pressed her right hand against. The screen showed her name, followed by the words 'Code Lyoko'. Aelita grinned as the tower deactivated.

Outside Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi watched with a growl as the aura around the tower returned to its green glow. Odd fired an arrow angrily at one of the small rocks around his feet, kicking another as he felt Aelita's energy leave the tower. Ulrich couldn't do anything at the moment. And Yumi only lowered her head in extreme anger.

"We're gonna get in trouble again!" Odd said, facing his partners.

Ulrich weakly looked at the shorter boy. Yumi did as well.

"As usual!" Odd shouted.

Yumi put her hand on the cat boy's shoulder. "Don't worry Odd. We'll get them again. This time we'll succeed." Yumi said getting in between the boys and giving them a tight, loving hug. Ulrich made a funny looking smile as she did this.

"Uh, Yumi… my place is hurting. And your knee is pressing against it." Ulrich said with a strain in his voice.

"Sorry Ulrich." Yumi said loosing her grip on him, but keeping a tight one on Odd.

"_Once again you three fail to stop Miss Aelita from reaching the Tower." _Xana said from Odd's Xana mark.

The three continued to hug each other as he spoke.

"_Return to me all of you. We must plan ONCE again, our next move." _Xana ordered.

"Yes sir," The three said in unison, their vehicles materializing beside them. They jumped on their assigned vechicles, taking one last look at the lost Tower. Then, with one final growl from deep within their throats, they were gone.

**A/N: did you guys see anything that was funny? The chapter was good? Say it in your reviews. Chapter 13's next.**


	13. Back On Earth

**In the last chapter, there was some amusing things that happened, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi lost their prized Tower, and all that good stuff. Also a quick note to my reviewers- You guys rock. Seriously. Oh and before I forget, I'll just say that right now, I'm already plotting this story's sequel, meaning my brain's overworked. But never mind that you guys got a chapter to read! So chapter 13 is now rolling.**

Chapter 13: Back On Earth

Ulrich was on his bed in his quarters, a large ban aid was on his privates. He groaned in pain the entire time. "Why do guys have to have a weak spot?" He said to himself. Yumi entered his room with towels over her shoulders.

"Ulrich are you ok? Is the 'spot' alright?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked at her weakly.

"It's fine, it's just… swollen and red." Ulrich announced, flushing a bright red.

Yumi gently removed the ban aid to see Ulrich was right. It was weird looking at it too but Yumi simply smiled and put a warm, damp towel on it.

"Xana programmed these towels to warm 'it' up. It'll also keep down the swelling." Yumi said as she wrapped a digitalized towel on Ulrich.

"Thanks." Ulrich said through strain.

Odd was up on the ledge above his room's entrance, lost in thought._ 'I just don't get it. How that Aelita girl get to that Tower so fast? There's gotta be a reason. Sure I like her and those older girls she's with, but…how do they be so successful.' _Odd's mind wondered. Then something hit him. He clutched his head in pain and gave a high-pitched moan.

'_Odd wrapped Aelita's body into his arms and allowed her to cry all what she needed to cry out in his chest. "It's going to be okay Aelita. If I do get possessed by Xana also, I'll try my best to fight the urge of attacking you." Odd said and he put his head on Aelita's shoulder.' _

He shook his head to that horrid memory. "Arrgh! Make it stop!" Odd yelled, pounding the wall with his enlarged paws. A knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Odd? Odd, are you ok?" Yumi's voiced asked.

Odd jumped from the wall and opened the door. His expression was serious. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just in a little pain." Odd lied. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I heard you said 'make it stop'. are you sure it's little pain?" Yumi said, crossing her arms.

Odd nodded.

"Hmmm, ok then as long as you're ok." Yumi then ruffled Odd's cone-shaped hair and walked off. Odd fixed his hair and watched her go, his cat like ears flattened at his lie he told her.

_'That Aelita girl is kind of cute though…' _Odd said in his mind.

Ulrich was asleep in his bed when suddenly his eyes just snapped open. "I just remembered that I need to take my pills to reduce the swelling." Ulrich blurted out, reaching for a bottle full of big white pills. He took one and swallowed it. Then went back to bed.

Aelita, Grace, and Cherry were working quite hard on a program on the Supercomputer. "If this program can work like the Multi-Agent System me and Jeremy made long time ago, it should stop Xana and this time for good." Aelita had a tear drop down her warm left cheek.

Odd was wrapped around by his tail, staring hard a the giant blood red paw print on his wall's room. Those thoughts are sudden. There sudden and Odd didn't like them. And especially that one big thought.

'_Odd wrapped Aelita's body into his arms and allowed her to cry all what she needed to cry out in his chest. "It's going to be okay Aelita. If I do get possessed by Xana also, I'll try my best to fight the urge of attacking you." Odd said and he put his head on Aelita's shoulder.' _

In a way, Odd's thought this memory is true. He thought it was true like it really happened.

'_Was I a good guy once before?…' _He thought, his tail swaying as he laid his body on the center of the floor, his black and white eyes still staring at the bloody paw print on the wall.

Yumi was in her room, muttering to her self about if she should change fans or still use the old ones.

'_those 'new ones' are Xana's gift. But, I'm unsure if I really should try them. Should I are should I not?' _Yumi asked herself, clearly confused. However her decision time was cut short when the Xana symbol in the center of her chest started to glow it usual, bright bloody red.

"_Yumi, can you come to the Core please. I already told the boys. Please do come, it's VERY important." _Xana asked, trying to sound sweet in a way.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way." Yumi responded heading out her door, and down the hall that lead to the Core.

Once she got there, Xana begun to tell them about what's been going on.

"_I apologize to call all of you at bad times," _Xana looked at Ulrich who had a cane in hand. _"But it's very urgent. With my ability to feel the Supercomputer's power, I sense Aelita is making a new Muulti-Agent System that will this time will kill me. So I was wondering if you three could go to Earth and see if you can stop her from doing so." _Xana asked.

The three nodded. "Will try to stop her Xana. Don't worry, Aelita, and her older girlfriends will go down before they can feel their last breath." Yumi announced.

Xana chuckled at this and teleported the three to Earth in a puff of reddish-black smoke.

Once on Earth. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd didn't look like their original Earth forms.

Yumi, if not a little skimpier. Her tights had gone, revealing her bare legs. The way she held herself was also disturbing; she was cocking her hip and jutting out her chest. Yumi seemed outright disgusted at her appearance. The boy's tried not to look at how beautiful was at the moment.

Ulrich didn't have many visual differences. He was dressed in red with his brown hair all matted. He smirked at his appearance, "Look at this suit. I could dice someone up in one go!" Yumi and Odd didn't really display any emotion to Ulrich's appearance and sudden ability to walk without his cane other than annoyance.

Odd was possibly the normal 'easy-to-spot' person in clothing. His hair was white with the red spot still in place of the original purple. His cut-off shirt was white with the hood colored jet-black. His undershirt that was once pink, was now a blood red undershirt. Odd's pants were a darker blood red with his originally colored red-orange shoes being a blindingly bright white.

"You look better then us Odd. In a way." Yumi said.

Odd shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

"Ulrich I thought you needed that cane to help you walk. Are you all better now or something?" Odd asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Ulrich turned a bright red. "Yes. I guess I'm better."

Yumi looked around. They weren't in front of the factory. "Boys, we have to find the factory. Xana didn't teleport us in front of it." Yumi said turning to the boys. They both looked with confused looks.

"We gotta find it." Yumi ordered.

**A/N: I apologize for making you guys wait for a long time. I was just busy doing other things. There are many things I was doing over the weekend so hopefully this update will make it up. So, just review and read chapter 14.**


	14. Why Thank You Odd For Being Stupid

**A/N: I just want to say that I had just uploaded a new story I call The Feline Warrior. It would be nice if you guys can read it. It's under the M section of Hurt/Comfort and Adventure Code Lyoko Fanfiction.**

**A/N (2): The other reason why I was so delayed with chapter 13 was really because I was busy watching my Code Lyoko complete Season 4 DVD set. Now I'll get Season 1 next. ****J **

Chapter 14: Why Thank You Odd For Being Stupid

"…Are we there yet?" Odd whined, dragging his feet against the side walk.

"No not yet." Yumi answered.

They crossed the main intersection of the city.

"Are we there yet?" Odd asked once more.

"No." Ulrich grumbled.

They walked passed the hospital.

"Are we there yet?" Odd whined.

"NO!" Yumi and Ulrich yelled simultaneously.

Odd then became quiet after that. "I'm board." He whined, taking a deep sigh.

"Well, FIND A WAY TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF!" Ulrich yelled, grumbling angrily as he weaved his way around a large chunk of skyscraper.

Yumi then smiled. "Factory ahoy!" She said, chuckling merrily to herself. There was the factory, surrounded in darkness.

Odd grinned and started to walk across the bridge when Yumi grabbed him by his black hood.

"You idiot we can't jus walk in there! We gotta wait for the PERFECT time to STRIKE!" Yumi screamed in his ear.

"Ouchies! My earlobe and eardrum!" Odd whined like a little 5 year old.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, a silly smirk on his face. "OMFG" Ulrich said in a board tone.

"….then when do we jump em'?" Odd asked as Yumi released his hood.

Yumi looked up at the blood red sky.

"…nightfall…" she responded.

That was a LONG wait. Odd fell asleep between Ulrich and Yumi, his head to Yumi's embarrassment, was on her chest. He snored and even drooled on them.

Ulrich gave a look of disgust. He couldn't blame Yumi for 'that thing' being asleep on her and in that that spot also.

Yumi then clapped her hands.

"Wake up and smell the bacon you idiot!" Yumi called. Odd's eyes snapped open.

"Bacon?" He repeated.

Odd's eyes then widened when he saw what his head was resting. He turned a bright red and took his head off Yumi's chest.

"I'm sorry Yumi!" Odd said, blushing more brighter then he had ever blushed before. Ulrich smirked. Yumi whacked Ulrich in the temple.

"Quit the smirk!" She scolded.

Ulrich turned a bright red himself.

Yumi then walked off in the direction of the ruined stairs. "C'mon boys it's time."

Still blushing, both boys followed.

They jumped and swung on the rope, landing in front of the elevator.

The three teens walked in and Yumi pressed the lift's button. As it made it's descent, the three were very quiet. They then looked at each other, flushing bright red.

"Can we please forget about what happened earlier guys?" Yumi said, folding her arms.

Both boys responded by nodding their heads in agreement.

Once the lift finally stop and reached the lab, Aelita, Cherry, and Grace were at shock.

"Surprise! We're here to stop you lovely ladies from completing that Multi-Agent System!" Odd said, grinning a grin that exposed his elongated canines. Ulrich showed seriousness in his eyes towards Cherry, the one who he has 'a score to settle with'.

"You and me have a score to settle Cherry. I'll won't go easy on you this time." Ulrich challenged. Cherry only grinned. "I except Ulrich." She said walking over to the younger youth. Yumi fought Grace. "Listen missy! If you think just because you're a year older then me, you're dead wrong about being the alpha!" Yumi had gone crazy with the Pencak Silat techniques.

Odd walked towards Aelita who was on the computer chair, frozen in fear as her friend got closer and closer. Odd lifted a finger and wagged it side to side "No, no, no Aelita! I got something to tell you!" Odd exposed his canines in a wacky grin. Odd was close, he looked at the computer, trying to find which key was the program's stop button.

"Aelita which button's the stop button?" Odd asked dimwittedly.

Aelita smiled, taking advantage of Odd's stupidity about the Supercomputer. "This one Odd." Aelita said pointing to a large 'ENTER' key. Odd pressed it to reveal the Supercomputer's screen saying:

'PROGRAM COMPLETE'

Odd's eyes widened as he began to mumble. "Uggh what I do?" He mumbled.

"You Odd, had fixed the program. It's now working all over Lyoko now." Aelita giggled in her hand. Odd flushed bright red and turned around to see Ulrich and Yumi with displeased faces.

"ODDDDDD!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled simultaneously.

Odd lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry!" He mumbled.

Yumi looked at Odd once more, before her attention turned to the little pink-haired girl who was still gigging in her hand. "Damn, you won, AGAIN. When will we win? I'm assuming never huh? Well, girlfriends you have us at your mercy. Xana will be gone, but what about us?" Yumi said.

Aelita stopped giggling.

A thought entered her mind. _'If Xana's in control of Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi…would they be gone too since Xana's inside them?'_

"Oh my goodness!" Aelita gasped aloud.

"Yes Princess, we'll probably gonna be gone also!" Yumi yelled.

"I had enough of Earth, we're getting outta here! Bye Aelita, forever…" Yumi said as she hugged the boys in a tight hug as a reddish-black smoke engulfed them and then disappeared.

Aelita dropped to her knees. Could Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich be gone out of her life forever also?

"How can I not had thought of that?" Aelita shrieked.

Grace put a caring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Aelita, I'm sure we won't lose them entirely."

Cherry smiled in agreement.

"Thank you Odd for that idiotic moment earlier and being stupid on the Supercomputer!" Ulrich grumbled as he walked through Sector 5's corridor.

"She tricked me!" Odd defended, flattening his cat-like ears.

"Hush both of you!" Yumi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The boys said in obedient unison.

The noticeable thing about Sector 5 was how dark it became. "Master's dying now." Yumi said lowering her head. Ulrich and Odd did as well.

"Eventually, we may die as well." Yumi added.

Odd clutched his throat in fear.

Ulrich just sighed.

'_I can't wait to be dead…' _Ulrich thought.

**A/N: You guys enjoyed that chapter? I hope you guys did because the next chapter is the 2****nd**** to last chapter in the story. Rate, review, and enjoy chapter 15.**


	15. They're Dying

**A/N: Readers I just want to say that I had made a poll for this story's sequel. I don't know what to call it so I just made up titles for you guys to choose. If you want to read this story's sequel, you MUST vote a name. And those who do will rock my boat.**

**A/N (2): This story will have a epilogue in the end. I'm just saying right now. Read it and you'll get a small glimpse of what the sequel will be about.**

Chapter 15: They're Dying

The smoky-fog-like Xana was dying alright. He couldn't even speak anymore. As the similar Multi-Agent System affected him once again, he disappeared in a smoke cloud.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all stared at the spot their 'master' was just at the moment.

"He's gone forever. And possibly us as well." Ulrich solemnly said.

Odd nodded.

Yumi lowered her head.

"What do we do now?" Odd asked, showing a worried look that was enough to make you crumble in tears.

Yumi saw his look and fell for it. "We just enjoy life until we slowly parish here on Lyoko Odd." Yumi said sadly, giving the boy a loving hug. Ulrich gave a weak smile.

"Yumi I have something I never got to tell you and-" Ulrich was cut off by a throwing knife hitting him in the left shoulder, knocking the poor brown-haired samurai to the ground.

"ULRICH!" Yumi cried as she kneeled down to the fallen boy's height. Odd growled deep from his throat. "What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"We came to save you guys." Grace announced. Cherry appeared and nodded her head in agreement.

"Why don't YOU guys get outta here before we pulverize you!" Odd shouted, firing off a volley of Laser Arrows, which the older girls gracefully dodged.

Ulrich stood up and looked at the girl who threw the knife at him with his evil, black and red eyes. "How dare you…" Ulrich began, but he cut off his words. Yumi put a caring hand on his shoulder and gave a angry look herself. Odd stopped firing his angry lash of arrows and just stood right where he was, his white, dark blood red colored striped tail swayed slowly.

"_Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, we're trying to save you guys from dying here in Lyoko. We're trying to help you guys live longer then ever. Please understand." _Aelita's voice echoed through the corridor.

Odd looked up to the sky. "A-Aelita…how…how can we be saved? What's in our lives that's so important?" Odd asked.

"_What's in your lives Odd, is the power of love. You love Yumi and Ulrich and me. And I…love you. More than anything in the world and Lyoko. Before you fell into Xana's hands, you and me were like brother and sister. We were together." _Aelita said, over the microphone, she could be heard sobbing.

Ulrich and Yumi's mouths were wide open. Cherry and Grace were too.

Odd was salient. The memories were returning again.

Yumi and Ulrich were too experiencing memories before the corridor started to shake.

Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were gripping their heads tightly. Yelling and groaning in pain as various memories attacked their mind.

'_running away from the purplish-black tornado'_

'_the city as a destroyed replika…..whatever it was…'_

'_Xana taking control of their hearts and minds…..'_

'_In their original forms…..'_

'_The embarrassing moment of Odd and Yumi atop of Ulrich….'_

'_Odd devirtualizing Aelita..'_

So many memories. Affected them….

Aelita materialized Grace and Cherry. The reason was….because…Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi had released a powerful flash of a blinding bright whitish-blue light, filling Lyoko and all it's sectors.

Aelita desperately tried to come in contact with them, but failed. But the screen showed something different:

'CANNOT REACH DATA SIGNAL'

"Cannot reach data signal?" Cherry repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"What does mean Aelita?" Grace asked the younger pink-haired youth.

Aelita lowered her head in disbelief.

"It means….Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are…gone…"

The older youths widened their eyes. "WHAT?" They said in surprised tones.

"Where?" Cherry said, not wanting to believe this was happening.

"I don't know. The Multi-Agent System must had effected them too. I can't get out of this screen. They're just gone!" Aelita said, sighing heavily.

"We got to go to Lyoko!" Grace said heading for the elevator. Aelita stopped her.

"No we can't! the scanners are offline and we can't do anything from here. We'll just have to hope the Supercomputer doesn't need us to….shut it down." Aelita clarified.

The older girls understood Aelita's words.

Hopefully….Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi hadn't died.

**A/N: Back to short chapters. Anyways I was tearing up just typing this chapter. The only thing left is the last chapter and the epilogue. Review and read the final chapter.**


	16. A New Beginning

**A/N: Well, here it is. The last chapter of To Save A Life. All that we have left to read is the Epilogue. It's short, heartwarming, and saddening. I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**A/N (2): Feel free to put your ideas in your reviews for the story's sequel.**

Chapter 16: A New Beginning

It's been a whole night since Aelita, Grace and Cherry looked at the Supercomputer, hoping to get a response from their Xana-possessed friends.

'_Please Odd, Ulrich, Yumi…please answer us….' _Aelita whined in her thoughts. The Supercomputer still hadn't responded. Aelita was about to bury her head into her hands when the screen flashed.

'MULTI-AGENT CLEANSING SYSTEM COMPLETE'

Aelita gasped. That meant the program cleansed everything that was Xana -like.

"No…" Aelita said. "They're gone….."

Cherry and Grace only lowered their heads.

"What do we do then Aelita?" Cherry asked, putting a hand on Aelita's shoulder.

Aelita stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"We'll just have to shut down the Supercomputer. It's…..all over now." Aelita said as the older girls joined her in the elevator.

The small elevator descended and opened to reveal the giant console-like Supercomputer itself. The machine flashed brightly.

Aelita walked over to the machine and grabbed the lever. She sweated as she did this. _'Goodbye Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi….forever' _

Aelita pulled upwards and the Supercomputer stopped flashing, smoke filled the room as it sank into the floor.

"We're done here now. The world's truly saved and so on and so fourth." Aelita said.

The girls walked outside to see the bloody red sky slowly fade away and turned blue.

The future will be good…hopefully.

Aelita took one last glance at the factory, before disappearing down the hill of the street the old factory faced.

Back inside the factory, the computer screen flashed. Random windows of data flashed across it for few moments, eventually giving way to one single window. It showed a picture of three dark green figures. With a beep numbers began flashing across the screen, while behind them the figures slowly filled with color, as if loading an image.

It took a few minutes for the figures to finish filling in. Once it did the numbers stopped, vanishing from the supercomputer's screen. A few new windows popped open, showing all sorts of data and programs. A few calculations flashed about. And then the screen went blank, all of the numbers and images replaced with two lone words.

'VIRTUALIZATION COMPLETE'

Maybe…just maybe…Odd, Ulrich and Yumi weren't gone after all….

**Now I couldn't help but make a cliffhanger. Sorry guys but the sequel should make that up. Review, read the epilogue and enjoy the soon-to-be-sequel. Don't forget to help with the ideas, and title in the poll on my profile!**


	17. Epoiluge

**Here's To Save A Life's epilogue. It'll tell you what I've been thinking to put in the sequel and you guys can help with the brainstorming too. So, here it goes.**

Epilogue:

10 years had passed since the Supercomputer was shut down once again. Aelita is now 24 years old and has a house of her own. The world had finally got it's life back and the original blood red sky was now blue once more.

Every night, Aelita would stand at her bedroom's balcony and stare up into the sky whispering something only she can say with a tear flowing down her cheek.

'_Odd, Ulrich, Yumi…. I love you all. But mostly…. you.. Odd…'_

**And that's my story people. In the next week or so I'll make the sequel. Thank you all for reading the story from it's start to it's finish. You guys rock my boat.**


End file.
